


how you get the girl

by HeartonFire



Series: you don’t do it on purpose, but you make me shake [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Apologies, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KastleNetwork, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, Smut, Vaginal Sex, kastlesmutweek, ksw: wet wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartonFire/pseuds/HeartonFire
Summary: Frank comes back into Karen's life when she least expects it and they have a conversation they've needed to have for a long time.





	how you get the girl

**Author's Note:**

> For KastleSmutWeek 2k19:  
wet wednesday: multiple orgasms - marathon sex - body worship | **“i thought you didn’t want me?”**

Karen was drunk. Well and truly drunk. She deserved it, after all she had been through, or so Marci said. It was fun, to go out with Foggy and Marci and remember how things used to be, before things were so irrevocably complicated. They had invited Matt, but he refused. They were okay now, but they couldn’t go back to before she knew his secret. Too much had happened since then. She hardly even wondered what he was up to at night, these days.

She took a cab home from the bar. It was too dark and too wet to consider walking, and it reminded her too much of before, on that night when things had seemed so simple, so promising.

The last thing she expected to find waiting for her, sitting on the steps of her building, was Frank Castle, hood up against the rain that was dripping down onto his face from the overhang. 

Karen stopped, water pouring over her as the storm got worse, sticking her dress to her skin. She couldn’t feel it, couldn’t feel anything. She had to be dreaming. Was she so drunk she was seeing things? Maybe Foggy was right; she should see someone about this.

“Karen?” He stood, stepping cautiously towards her. She stepped back, heel catching on the curb. She would have toppled over if Frank hadn’t rushed forward to grab her, set her back on her feet.

His hands were warm, the rain was cold. She shivered, and once she started, she couldn’t stop. Frank was staring at her, eyes wide. She could see his breath, puffing out in clouds that swirled around them both. He was still holding onto her, holding her steady. She had never felt less steady in her life.

“Can I come in? Can we talk?”

Karen shrugged and led him to the door. Her hands were freezing, hands shaking with the effort of holding herself together. He didn’t say another word, just followed her to her apartment silent as a shadow.

“Coffee?” Her mouth felt numb, heavy around the word. She was still shivering violently.

“Why don’t you dry off, and I’ll make it?”

“Fine.” 

She tried not to overthink things, her mind working at a fraction of its usual pace. Of course, she needed to laundry, so she threw on a pair of oversized sweats and a loose t-shirt. She told herself she didn’t care what Frank thought. She couldn't care. It hurt too much.

She threw open her bedroom door and saw Frank, shoulders slouched as he watched the bubbling coffee pot. His back was to her, and she had to wonder why he was here. He had a tendency of showing up unannounced, but not for no reason. He always had a reason. Karen filled a glass of water, took a drink, and slammed it down on the counter. She was drunk, she was tired, and she was ready to go to bed and pretend she had never met Frank Castle.

But then he turned, and those eyes were on her again, those eyes that saw through every wall she had ever put up to protect herself, and she needed to protect herself from him, more than most.

“Why are you here, Frank?” She took another long drink of water, trying to speak as clearly as she could over the alcohol making her tongue heavy.

“Have fun tonight?”

“Yes, I did.” She didn’t know why she felt defensive, but after what happened the last time they saw each other, she wasn’t feeling especially eager to explain herself to him. She didn’t owe him anything, not anymore.

“Good. That’s good.”

“It also doesn’t answer my question. What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in months.”

He frowned, and she could almost see that last day in the hospital reflecting in his eyes. 

“I wanted to see you.” His voice was low, unsure.

“Why?”

Frank’s frown deepened, like he didn’t understand the question.

“Why did you want to see me, Frank?” Karen heard her voice rising, knew she should keep it down, given the hour, but she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Furious tears started flowing down her cheeks, and her voice was hoarse, but she asked him again. “Why? Why?” She poked a finger into his chest, as hard as she could. He didn’t move, just stared at her, that lost, sad look on his face. “Tell me. Just tell me,” she sobbed, hand falling away from him after one last prod. She was tired. Physically, mentally, emotionally exhausted.

Frank didn’t say anything, just took her hand gently and traced her palm with the tip of his finger. The sensation was soothing, but Karen was too worked up to let him get away with it. She tore her hand away and stepped back. She couldn’t breathe, not when he was touched her so softly, like he cared, like he knew her.

“I thought you didn’t want me?” she said, voice thin and shaky. She gripped the counter so hard her knuckles went white. “That’s what you told me. So why are you here?”

He took a step towards her, hands up. Karen was taken back, to the day she saw Frank for who he really was, in all his terrible glory. He saved her, he killed them, he told her to leave. It was how things worked, with them. Over and over, as many times as it took for it to stick. It never stuck for long.

“Please, Frank. Just tell me.”

He shook his head, taking another step. Karen was trapped, the counter at her back, Frank approaching, slowly, carefully. Her heart was racing, and she really wished she hadn’t had that last beer before they left the bar.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke softly, gently. He reached out and wiped a tear away with his thumb, rough calluses scraping against her skin. She knew she must have makeup all over her face, she must look ragged, wild. Frank had definitely seen her look worse.

“For what, Frank?” She needed him to be specific. He could have been apologizing for anything. She wanted to be sure. She needed to be sure.

“For pushing you away like that. I wanted you to be safe. It was the only way I could think to do it.” His hand was still on her face, cradling her cheek, heating her from the inside out.

Karen couldn’t speak, not when he was touching her like this. She was always the one who reached for him first. That was how this happened. But not this time.

“But you don’t want me,” she whispered. “You told me so.”

He shook his head, leaning his forehead against her. “I lied.”

A shiver of hope raced down Karen’s spine. “Thought you didn’t lie to me.”

“I never said that. You did.”

She looked up at him, into those deep, brown eyes that had haunted her dreams for so long. He wasn’t lying to her now. He couldn’t be.

“Frank.” She felt lightheaded, dizzy. This was impossible, but it was happening. Frank was here, Frank was touching her, Frank was telling her everything she had needed to hear for so long now. It felt like a dream, but it couldn’t be. None of her dreams had ever been this sweet.

He took a breath and Karen saw something click into place in his eyes, like he had made a decision about something. Before Karen knew what was happening, his lips were on hers, his arms wrapped around her. He was warm, and strong, and here. It was real. There was no denying it.

There was certainly no denying the hard weight of Frank’s desire, pressing against her stomach the longer they embraced there, locked together, tongues battling each other. He lifted her onto the counter and kissed down her neck, pulling the loose fabric to the side to get at her collarbone. Karen couldn’t stop touching him, his neck, his shoulders, his back. Everything felt hazy. Everything except Frank.

His fingers played with the hem of the shirt, bunching it in his grasp, and Karen nodded desperately, lifting her arms to let him pull it off over her head. His hand skimmed over her body, raising goosebumps wherever he touched her. She arched against him, pulling at his damp hoodie to get it off his shoulders. He pulled his shirt over his head and Karen wrapped her legs around him. She needed him as close as possible, she needed to feel his skin against hers. It was the only thing holding her together now.

“I want you,” Frank mumbled, face pressed into the hollow of her shoulder. “I want you, Karen. I want you.” It was an apology, a promise, an oath.

“Frank.” 

His hands found the waistband of her sweats and tugged them down. He lifted Karen again to slide them down over her knees, taking her panties with them. Karen kicked them off. She felt wild, wanton, needy like she could never remember feeling before. She needed to feel him. She needed to feel all of him. 

She fumbled with his belt and he reached down to help her, letting his pants fall to his ankles. He was hard, heavy, ready for her. His finger traced over her center, and she squirmed, wet and eager to feel him inside her. 

“Please, Frank.”

He kissed her again, tongue sliding into her mouth as he gave himself a slow stroke.

“You’re sure?”

Karen reached between them and guided him to her entrance. Her legs pulled him closer and he let out a low groan as he slid home in one stroke. She felt herself stretching around him and he just held her there for a long moment, breathing with her, hand trailing through her long hair. 

“I want you,” he whispered again. “I’ve always wanted you.”

“I’m yours.”

When he started to move, everything went blurry. All Karen could feel was Frank, inside her, around her, everywhere. She could have stayed there, in that moment, forever. 

But Frank had other ideas. His hand pressed between them, down to her center, circling the spot that made Karen’s body tense against him still harder as he thrusted. She felt her orgasm rushing towards her, her body clenching around him as she came with a raw moan.

She sank against him, breathing hard, and he slowed, but didn’t stop. The sensation was almost too much, sparking through Karen with a shudder.

“Karen,” he mumbled, thrusting harder, even as she clawed at his back, another wave building inside her. “Karen. Karen.”

She felt his legs tensing, and clutched him to her harder, held him there as he came with a grunt. He let his head fall to her shoulder, and Karen kissed his temple, hand pressed against the back of his skull. They stayed there, breathing together, until Karen felt him going soft inside her.

He lifted her down from the counter, and Karen’s legs were shaking so badly she could hardly stand. She kissed him again, leading him backwards towards her bedroom.

He smiled against her mouth. “You ready to go again already?”

Karen grinned. “Ready when you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are several other version of this day's prompt, which may see the light of day if I can ever get them in shape, but for now, I hope you enjoyed this one! See you tomorrow for a truly thirsty Thursday. :)


End file.
